


独步人第十九章部分

by YINGJUN



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YINGJUN/pseuds/YINGJUN
Relationships: 宁无阴/应臣
Kudos: 5





	独步人第十九章部分

宁无阴握住那枚玉石，看着它在自己手中发光发亮。

应臣接着道：“刚才吃过饭了我就去找吕严借了把小刀，在这上面钻孔穿了绳子。以后你就可以戴在脖子上了。我听士兵们说，这个不仅可以保平安，还可以保情人白头偕老呢。”

宁无阴为自己刚才的行为感到可笑，他怎么会觉得应臣要把这玉石送给姑娘，应臣心里至始至终都是自己啊。

他转过来，“好看，你快点给我带上。”

戴上了玉石之后，宁无阴就开始撒娇了，磨人地过来抱应臣。

“阿臣哥哥，你对我真好，来，我们亲一亲。”

应臣想起方才宁无阴的冷声冷气，他推开他，“你不是说你手疼，让我不要碰你吗？”

宁无阴笑得贼贱，“现在不疼了嘛，你亲了就不疼了。”

“我要睡觉！”

“不要嘛。”

应臣翻了个身，以为宁无阴是真的不想做了，他便没了兴致，现在这人又来作妖。

宁无阴从后面抱着应臣，胯间紧贴应臣的臀部。

“来嘛，阿臣哥哥，方才是我错了。我现在就让你摸好不好？我脱光光让你摸个够。”

说着，宁无阴将自己的衣服脱了扔到床尾。

见应臣还是不动弹，宁无阴拉去应臣的手，放在自己的胸膛上。

“你摸摸人家嘛，我难受。”

应臣甩开他，“不摸。”

宁无阴慢慢地亲着应臣的后劲，糯白的牙齿轻轻咬着，嫩红湿润的舌头不断挑逗着那块儿肌肤。

“应臣，你这个人怎么这样啊，方才跟个色鬼一样摸我，我现在把衣服脱光了你又不摸！”

应臣难耐地吞咽了一下口水，将手放在宁无阴的大腿上摩挲着。

“你刚才在生什么气？”

宁无阴扯着应臣的衣服，舔舐着他的肩膀，“我没生气啊。”

应臣拉了一下衣服，“不说的话，就不要做了。”

宁无阴猛地将手伸进应臣的裤子中，把玩着那已经慢慢抬头的性器。

他吞吞吐吐地解释，“你去湖边洗澡的时候我去找你了，听到你和那些士兵说，你要把这块玉石送给昨日和你讲话的姑娘，听到这样的话，我能不生气吗？”

应臣转过来和他面对面，哭笑不得，“你这个脑子，那是胡说的，我送给她干嘛啊。”

宁无阴嘟着嘴，“谁知道你要送给谁，你昨日不是还对她吹口哨。”

“现在都挂你脖子上了，我还能送给谁？”

宁无阴笑嘻嘻地把胸前那枚玉石含在嘴里，而后去亲应臣。

通亮散着幽光的玉石被宁无阴舔得湿润一片，他用舌尖将玉石推入应臣的口中，又去将它勾回，色情淫靡。

两人温热湿漉漉的唇舌，绕着那块玉石相互舔舐着，黏腻地接吻。

过了一会儿，宁无阴将那块玉石拿开，双腿缠住应臣。

“好不好玩？舒服吧。”

应臣看着宁无阴胸口那沾着两人口水的玉石，他拿起那玉石按在宁无阴的乳尖上，流里流气地开黄腔，“你真骚。”

宁无阴就喜欢应臣床上说骚话的样子。

听到这话，他欲色并存发出夸张的呻吟声，“阿臣哥哥，快点摸摸人家嘛，人家好热。”

应臣动了动，低头含住宁无阴胸前的红点，吸着舔着。

连日不断地行军，两人已经将近半个月没有碰过对方了。

应臣的呼吸越来越热，滚烫的气息喷在宁无阴的胸口，烧进他的心脏里。

他闭着眼，咬着下唇，抑制着不让自己叫出声。

他们如今在帐篷里面，不远处就是李徐景的营帐，偶尔还有巡逻的士兵走动着，他们不敢多加放肆。

宁无阴一手将两人蓬发硬挺的性器握着摩擦，一只手伸进应臣的发间。

胸口被应臣舔吸得一阵火热。

他捏着应臣的耳朵，“好了行了，你当我有奶水给你吃呢，吸这么久。”

应臣暂时放过那两个红艳艳的乳尖，抬头去寻宁无阴的唇，“能不能不要这么低俗？”

宁无阴捏着他的下巴不让他亲，“你不低俗就别和我上床啊。”

应臣伸出舌尖去舔他的唇，“给我亲一下。”

“你不是嫌低俗吗，还亲什么？”

“我自愿和你同流合污。”

宁无阴使劲揉了一下应臣的性器，骂道：“臭不要脸。”

应臣得偿所愿地吻上宁无阴的唇，这次的亲吻如狂风暴雨一般，舌面相裹，唇瓣相摩，口中的津液混为一体，散着情欲的狂潮。

亲了一会儿，宁无阴开始往下移，火热的唇舌一一略过应臣下巴、胸膛、腹肌，最后停留在那青筋盘踞的硬物上。

他伸出舌头在顶端舔了一下。

他淫笑着，“半个月没弄了，可别我一舔你就忍不住射了啊。”

应臣挺了挺腰，那硬物直直戳在宁无阴的脸上，“你快点，我难受。”

宁无阴将两根手指伸到应臣的嘴里，“含着，小心点别叫出来，要是把士兵惊动了，让大家过来看我们做就好玩了。”

应臣按了按他的头，含糊不清的，“你快一点。”

宁无阴富有技巧地伺候着口中之物，每一次吞吐，每一次吮吸都能让应臣爽得头皮发麻。

片刻后，他突然感到宁无阴往他后面抹了什么东西。

“你弄了什么？”

宁无阴上来抱住他，拿起那盒他们做爱时用作润滑的香膏，在他面前晃了晃。

应臣皱眉，“你居然带着这个！”

宁无阴去咬他的耳朵，“我是过来打仗，又不是来当和尚，为什么不带？再说了，我不是怕你疼吗？”

两人黏黏糊糊地缠了一会儿。

面对面侧躺，宁无阴抬着应臣的臀，将他的腿挂在自己的腰间。

他扶起自己的性器抵在应臣的后穴，“我进来了啊。”

应臣喘着气，若有如无地“嗯”了一声。

宁无阴低低地笑着，猛地插进来，一下子进到最深。

应臣显然没想到宁无阴一下就来得这么猛，他咬着他的肩膀，“你慢点，太深了。”

宁无阴揉捏着他的腰，“不深一点儿，你能舒服吗？”

他慢慢地抽出，随后又狠狠插进去。

“阿臣，舒服死我了，你怎么这么棒，我爱你。”

应臣满目春光，紧紧地抱着宁无阴，“再快一点。”

宁无阴握住他的性器，慢慢悠悠地揉着套弄，“我的大将军在床上也喜欢发号施令啊，小的这就满足你。”

宁无阴吻住他的唇，将他的呻吟声吞进肚里。

应臣被宁无阴吻得眼前模糊一片。

他痛快到微微颤抖，那要命的快感一阵一阵冲向头顶，引起疯狂海啸的浪潮。

他想，这个世上再也没有谁，能够像宁无阴一样让他如此快活了吧。

再也没有哪一个人能够给他带来这样欲生欲死，酣畅淋漓的性快感了。

虽然憋了半个月，但是现在情况特殊，两人也不敢弄出多大的动静，姿势一直不变地在被子里交合着。

许久过后，应臣有些受不住了。

他声音沙哑地哼了一声，射在了宁无阴的腹部。

宁无阴暂时停下身下的动作，让应臣缓一缓，他手指点了一些应臣刚刚射出的精液，放入口中含着。

笑着低语，“真骚。”

应臣看不下去他这副发情的模样，拉住他的手，“赶紧射，我受不了了。”

“你信不信，我可以这样一直操到天亮？”

“操别人去，别弄我！”

宁无阴笑得眉眼灿烂，“操别人，我都硬不起来。”

他抬起应臣的腿，狠狠地抽送着，过了一会儿终于痛快地射了出来。

两人起来，摸着黑简单清理了一下，又抱到一起睡。

宁无阴蹭在应臣的怀中，把玩着那块玉石，“阿臣，我爱你，爱死你了。你一辈子都让我操好不好，没你我活不了。”

应臣亲了亲他的额头，“赶紧睡吧，明早还得早起呢。”


End file.
